


Art for To Capture Light by Vulpesmellifera

by Magenta_Light



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canada, Fanart, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Light/pseuds/Magenta_Light
Summary: hosted here on tumblrA scene from a wonderful story of coming to life, love and light. 'To Capture Light', just as the whole "Craquelure' series is meaningful and symbolic to me in so many ways and I've been yearning to make an art for it for such a long time... Here it is, my long belated THANK YOU<3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Art for To Capture Light by Vulpesmellifera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Capture Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989870) by [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera). 



**Author's Note:**

> [hosted here on tumblr](https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/post/622610948311678976/the-unexpected-comes-with-a-knock-knock-knock-at)  
> A scene from a wonderful story of coming to life, love and light. 'To Capture Light', just as the whole "Craquelure' series is meaningful and symbolic to me in so many ways and I've been yearning to make an art for it for such a long time... Here it is, my long belated THANK YOU<3


End file.
